


au meurtre!

by overcomes



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Other, Suicide, police man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomes/pseuds/overcomes
Summary: Daniel tries to find out who is behind all of these murders but doesn't realize that the answer might be closer than he thinks.





	1. au meurtre!

**Author's Note:**

> idk i got inspired and wrote this? i've always wanted to write a policeman au and thought Daniel would suit the role of the main character well! 
> 
> i don't know shit about police and gang stuff and completely improvised thanks to what i've seen on tv, but i hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> (i apologize for any grammar mistakes since it's not easy to write when it isn't in your first language)

* * *

Daniel sighs as he goes through the same papers for the fifth time. _Why, why did it have to be me?_ About a month ago, a series of murders broke out. Jisung, one of his superiors, was in charge of the case until he fell ill, and now it was Daniel’s responsibility. Neither of them had ever come across this type of case before. Usually, the killer would leave prints and it made the whole job easier, but this time, it seemed like the killer was aware of everything and knew how to not leave anything suspicious. They had only one clue: the men killed were all in their twenties and quite successful. At first, they thought the killer was some sort of Robin Hood, killing and robbing rich people, but so far, nothing had been stolen, and they were back to square one.

“Again on the Wolf case?” Minhyun, Daniel’s friend and colleague says, holding two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Daniel. Wolf is a name they came up with given to difficult cases like these.

“Yeah, this is driving me nuts. It’s been a month and we have nothing. So far, all the potential suspects have an alibi.”

“Maybe you should try to contact your ex-boyfriend? I know it’s been years since you two last spoke, but you told me he knew one of the victims, right?”

“You’re right… I’ll try to find him. All I know is that he is in France right now.”

His ex-boyfriend, Ong Seongwoo. Seongwoo had left him five years ago. At the time they were both students. Daniel learning how to be a cop and Seongwoo learning how to be an attorney. They were very in love, at least that is what Daniel thought. He used to be head over heels for Seongwoo, and believed Seongwoo was too until he inexplicably left him one day to go study in France.

Daniel had tried to reach him, but it was as if Seongwoo had disappeared. Seongwoo’s parents refused to give him his number or even his address. They had always been against Seongwoo and Daniel’s relationship. See, Seongwoo came from a wealthy family: they were all known to be successful attorneys and naturally wanted Seongwoo to become one, while Daniel was from a poor background. He lived alone with his mother who worked as a cashier at a convenience store. The two were the complete opposite and eventually, life had separated them.

A couple months ago though, he had been able to find his email address. However, he had never tried to message him: _the past is the past_ , he kept telling himself. However, this time, it was a serious matter. He types in the address and his message and turns off his phone right away. It had been five years but no matter what, Seongwoo was still his first love and he is curious yet scared of the eventual possibility of meeting that perfect face of his again.

* * *

 

 

A beeping sound fills the room as Daniel waits nervously, biting his lips.

 _“Hello?”_ The voice echoes through the room.

“It’s me, Daniel.”

_“Oh, hi! Sorry, it’s around 7 AM here right now, I’m a bit disoriented.”_

_Yeah, I can tell,_ says Daniel to himself, seeing Seongwoo’s bare face and messy bed hair through the webcam.  

“It’s fine Seongwoo. I just have to ask you a couple of questions, is that okay?”

_“Of course.”_

Daniel still can’t believe he is talking to him. After sending that email, Seongwoo had replied right away. Turns out he was still in France but agreed to talk to him for the case and had therefore given his Skype username to Daniel so they wouldn’t have to pay any extra fees by calling from a normal phone.

“Were you and Eunki good friends? How did you two meet?”

_“We knew each other and had a couple friends in common. Nothing more. We met through a common friend at a party. You know, those lame ass parties my parents organized with their colleagues.”_

_Well, at least he didn’t lose his sense of humor,_ Daniel thinks.

Daniel had never gone to one of those parties because Seongwoo’s parents categorically refused to “have a beggar in their house”. Those parties were fancy: he still remembered accompanying Seongwoo shopping to buy new suits only worn for parties. Seongwoo hated these parties.

_“Everyone is so boring. They all talk as if a broomstick was stuck in their ass, they just look ridiculous. I wish my parents weren’t so hard on you, we would have fun! We would play pranks on the guests, we’d have a good time.”_

_“I wish I was there too,” laughed Daniel. “Maybe they’ll accept us, one day.”_

_Seongwoo smiled and bent over to peck his boyfriend’s lips._

_“Don’t worry, they will regret separating us when you’ll become the best cop Seoul has ever known.”_

 

 _“To be honest,”_ continues Seongwoo, _“Eunki had lots of enemies. See, he was handsome, rich, smart and an arrogant little shit when he wanted to. Many people seemed to dislike him.”_

“Alright, do you know any of those enemies perhaps?”

_“No, we weren’t that close. I’m sorry. Is this serial killer case serious? How long has it been around?”_

Daniel sighs. He can’t really tell him but Seongwoo is his only clue right now.

“There were five other murders. All successful men like him, all in their twenties. We’re kind of struggling right now because the killer uses different methods to kill them each time, and they’re very clean. They don’t leave any traces.”

_“Damn. That’s some crazy stuff right here. Have you thought maybe that they might be killers? Just like you said, if they use different methods to kill them, maybe it’s a different killer? Could be a gang? My parents always warned me about those… A lot of rich people have some nasty business to deal with. Maybe Eunki, or even his parents, had to deal with gang stuff.”_

Daniel jolts. _Of course!_ Why hadn’t they thought about it before?

“You’re right! They know how to kill without being caught! Thank you Seongwoo.”

_“You’re welcome! I have to go to work now, but hey, once I’m done with what I am working on, we could meet. It’s been a long time since I didn’t come to Seoul. What do you think?”_

Daniel is a blushing mess and thank God the quality of his webcam is so poor that Seongwoo isn’t able to see his cheeks turning red.

“I think it’s great. Give me a call, okay?”

_“Sure, I will! Bye Dans.”_

“Bye!”

Daniel hangs up, his heart beating fast. He didn’t expect it to go this way, and just the thought of seeing his first love again makes him all flustered.

Daniel shakes his head and the thought of meeting again away. He has to concentrate and start investigating. This case won’t resolve itself and he needs to catch the killer (or killers) before anything else happens. He picks up his phone and dials Jaehwan’s number.

“Hey, can you give me all the addresses of the victims and their parents too?”

 _“Sure, want me to come with you? Do you have a lead?_ ” Jaehwan asks on the other line.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Come here in five minutes, I’ll explain everything to you later.”

_“Alright, boss!”_

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Daniel is in front of what seems an abandoned building, but he knows better. The abandoned building isn’t abandoned at all and is occupied by some gang. After making a lot of research, they have discovered that two of the victims did have beef with a gang in the past. Daniel’s heart beats fast. No matter how many times he did that, he still gets the same adrenaline and fear. He knows anything could happen and that there is a risk, but it is his job. His job is to protect people, is to serve justice.  Finally, his team enters the building. Four men are sat down playing cards, and when they see the policemen surrounding them, their first reaction is to reach out for whatever weapon they can find. However, the policemen, being faster, stop them from doing so and arrest them.

“Search the whole area!” yells Daniel, while the presumed killers are being driven to the police station. “The weapons were a rope, knives and a 9mm semi-auto handgun.”

The other policemen nod and get to work, and Daniel looks over the area, sighing. He hopes the killers admit their crimes and hopes they find the weapons in the building too. This was his only lead and he is afraid he might not find anything else if they are proven innocent.

He searches the area and comes across everything but the weapons. _Damn_ , he says to himself, _there are a lot of illegal stuff here_. But they will deal with this later, for now, Daniel just wants to find weapons, a clue, absolutely anything to help the case. And It feels like God has answered his prayers when he hears the loud voice of his colleague Dongho, echoing in the building.

“Daniel! We found the weapons in the backyard.”

* * *

 

 

After sending the weapons found to the lab, it was confirmed they were the ones used to kill the five men.

“Are they still denying?” asks Daniel, sat on a table and drinking coffee with Minhyun and Sungwoon.

“Yes. I keep putting pressure on them, but they keep denying. They say that they indeed have unresolved beef with Kwon Hyunbin and Jung Sewoon but that they would never go to the extent of killing them.”

“Hm, seems strange,” adds Minhyun.

“Yeah” suddenly says Jaehwan, coming from nowhere. “I find this too easy. We struggled for more than a month to get the killer or killers, I don’t understand how they would let their guard down.”

Daniel sighs. His head hurts, and he just wants to get this over already.

“Fine, I’m going to the lab and ask a couple of questions. Sungwoon, try again to get anything from these men. If it doesn’t work, send Dongho he’s the scariest. Jaehwan, come with me.”

The colleagues part ways, Daniel and Jaehwan heading together to the lab. Jaehwan seems troubled and Daniel tilts his head in curiosity.

“What’s wrong?” he asks Jaehwan.

“I don’t understand. This is too easy. These men are gang members and they have probably done terrible things, but I don’t think they’re the ones we’re looking for.”

“Then what about the weapons found in the backyard?”

“Anyone can have access to that backyard. Look, they didn’t even notice us coming. It’s clear that this isn’t their headquarters, I don’t see why they would hide their weapons there. And they would have cleaned them…”

Daniel frowns. Jaehwan isn’t wrong at all. There are too many suspicious things

“But the crime scenes were very clean too. We couldn’t even find a hair, nail or a single print there.”

“I know. That’s why I am still doubting, But wait, how did you even know it could be a gang or something?”

“A friend. He’s an attorney so he knows this kind of stuff.”

“Really? What is his name?”

“Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo.”

Jaehwan makes sure to remember that name.

* * *

 

 

They are back to square one. The fingerprints of the four men weren’t found on any of the weapons and they appeared to have an alibi. Daniel wasn’t sure if they should release them, still suspicious. He didn’t know if it was because he didn’t trust them or if it was because he was scared to go back to have nothing at all on the case again.

Daniel and Dongho are about to release them when suddenly the high-pitch voice of Sungwoon is heard in the corridor.

“Daniel, Daniel! There was another murder.”

This time, Daniel lets himself believe it. His fists clench as he realizes that they have been played. However, there is no time to lose and he runs to his car, Jaehwan and Sungwoon following him, and they leave the police station at full speed.

They arrive a couple minutes later at a big house, their colleagues already taking pictures of the crime scene.

“The victim is Im Youngmin. He is twenty-six and is a successful architect. He doesn’t have any children, nor a wife. He was murdered this morning at around 09:00 AM by strangulation. This time he used his hands, no ropes or whatsoever. The maid found him like this and called the cops right away,” announces Minki, guiding his colleagues through the giant house where the body has been found. “However,” he continues, this time a grave expression on his face, “I found this.”

He lifts up the shirt of the victim and what he sees terrifies the three policemen. On the torso of the victim is carved a message.

_Losers. :)_

“Man, what the hell. He even put a smiley, what a creep,” blurts out Sungwoon.

“This is clearly a message for us,” grits Jaehwan through his teeth, clearly annoyed at the way the killer is playing with them.

Daniel sits down, completely discouraged. He really doesn’t see who could do such a thing, even though he knows the answer lies in front of him.

Daniel and his team work all day to find any pieces of evidence, but just like the other times, they don’t find anything. Daniel, seeing how discouraged his team looks, decides to let everyone go home early. _We’ll work better tomorrow, we’ll find that asshole,_ he keeps telling himself.

He is about to go home when he notices Jaehwan, furiously typing on his computer’s keyboard.

“Hey Jaehwan, you can go home. We’ll look through everything tomorrow. We need to rest.”

“I’m okay,” says Jaehwan with a forced smile. “Don’t worry. I just want to finish this and then I’ll go home.”

Daniel smiles too and gives a pat on Jaehwan’s back. Jaehwan has always been the most hardworking and the smartest out of them all. Daniel was very confused as to why he was given the case when people like Jaehwan were much more competent. He gives one more smile to Jaehwan and runs home, hoping he will be able to have a good night of sleep.

* * *

 

 

It’s 03:00 AM and Daniel is still up. He tried everything, from reading a book to listening to music, but it seems like his brain doesn’t want to shut off.

He stares at his phone. Should he call Jaehwan? Knowing him, he’s probably still working. When Jaehwan is determined, he won’t stop until he finds the culprit. He decides to dial Jaehwan’s number and after 3 rings, he answers.

_“Daniel? What’s wrong?”_

“Nothing! Are you still at work?”

_“Yes. Minhyun and Jonghyun just went out for an emergency, I’m alone there. Why?”_

“I’m coming. I can’t sleep. Do you want me to bring something to eat?”

_“Yeah, sure. Bring me some ramen and coffee. I need to talk to you about something, I think I have found our killer.”_

“Seriously?”

_“Yeah. So hurry the fuck up.”_

Daniel doesn’t need to be told twice and leaves as soon as he hangs up. On his way there, he stops to buy instant ramen and coffee at a convenience store. Twenty minutes later, he parks his car and enters the building. _Strange,_ he thinks. The building looks empty and he doesn’t see Jaehwan.

“Jaehwan?” He calls.

No answers. _Maybe he’s in the toilets and that is why he doesn’t hear me_. However, he feels weird. He feels like something happened and he starts searching for his friend.

“Jaehwan? Jaehwan? If that’s a prank, man, it’s really not cool,” he tries to laugh it off.

Suddenly he stops. **_That smell_**. He knows that smell by heart. That metallic smell that fills his nostrils makes him want to vomit _. No, no, no,_ he keeps repeating, _no, this can’t be happening_. Daniel turns around and he sees Jaehwan’s body lying on the floor covered in blood. He runs up to him, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Jaehwan! Jaehwan!” he shouts, in hope that his friend wakes up.

He calls the emergency number, holding Jaehwan’s hand. He is still breathing but in serious condition.

“Daniel…”

It was only a murmur, but Daniel jumps from the sound. Jaehwan is trying to tell him something and Daniel tries his best to not cry.

“It’s him. It’s… friend,” Jaehwan manages to say, completely weak. His eyes look up to his desk as if he’s telling Daniel to look out for something. Daniel goes through the papers and what he sees shocks him.

 _Of course. **Of course**_ , it was him. Everything connects now, and he hates himself. He hates himself so much. Daniel keeps crying as he hears the sirens of the ambulance from afar. Then, everything is blurry, he sees people taking Jaehwan away, but he doesn’t move, he doesn’t have any strength to. He looks at the paper in his hand.

**_“Join me at XXXXX. I’ll tell you why.”_ **

He rushes to his car, his shirt covered in Jaehwan’s blood. People – he doesn’t know who, he doesn’t look at them - try to stop him, but he shoves them away. He gets in his car and goes to the address at full speed.

Now he is in front of a tiny house. He takes his gun with him and gets out of the car. He is cautious of every move he makes: he knows he could be the next on the list. He approaches the house when suddenly he hears footsteps, and the next thing he sees is his ex-boyfriend crashing a piece of wood onto his head.

* * *

 

 

Daniel wakes up with a headache. It takes him a while before realizing where he is and what happened. He’s tied to a chair, unable to move, while Seongwoo watches him, a vicious smile creeping on his face.

“Hello. Long time no see, Dans.”

Daniel spits on him.

“You asshole,” the policeman continues. “Why, why would you that? Where were you all this time?”

Seongwoo chuckles and ruffles Daniel’s hair.

“Ah, puppy. One thing at a time, please. You will know everything you want to know, don’t worry.

The bullying started before we dated. All these guys… Hyunbin, Youngmin, Sewoon, Yongguk, Eunki, and Justin. All sons of bitches who bullied me. I was their puppet, they kept using me in every way possible. The reason why I hated my parents’ parties was that they were my parents’ friends’ kids. You have no idea what they did. They humiliated me, threatened me, beat me up…”

“Why,” speaks up Daniel. “Why didn’t you tell me or the police?”

“You? The police?” Seongwoo bursts out laughing. “Those people are so powerful. They have so much money, they can make anyone do whatever they want. The police… They do nothing. They act like they will protect you, but they always come when it’s too late.”

“It’s not true.”

“It is, Dan,” says Seongwoo, this time a bit softer. “You’ve always been so innocent and gullible. You think you can save the world, but it is a nasty place, with nasty people like those bastards and me.”

At this point, Daniel is speechless. He feels the tears running down his cheeks again.

“Why did you leave? Was it to prepare your little plan?”

“Actually, Daniel, I never left. The day I 'left for France' was the day I tried to end my life. My parents sent me to a sort of hospital for people like me, and they lied to you because they were ashamed. I spent two years there. Then I moved to Busan where I started elaborating my plan. I studied a lot, on how I could kill them and how I could leave no traces. It was a lot of fun, you know, to use all those different methods to kill them.”

“Seongwoo…” he snorts. “You could have told me. You wouldn’t be in this situation if you had told me.”

“Daniel… No matter what, I would have tried to seek revenge. Now that they are all dead, I can finally be at peace. Well, actually I was about to kill my parents too but your little friend… Jaehwan, right? He figured it out. I’m surprised you didn’t notice it before. Me leading you the wrong way, me hiding the weapons in that gang’s backyard… I had to kill him, you know. But then I thought I was already in too deep and made you come here.”

Daniel wants to scream, he wants to break everything, he wants justice for Jaehwan, he wants his friend back. This is so unfair, why is life treating him this way?

“Shhhh, don’t cry, Daniel. It will be over soon.”

“Are…” Daniel stutters between two heartbroken sobs. “Are you going to kill me?”

Seongwoo sadly smiles. For a split second, Daniel recognizes the Seongwoo he knew, the Seongwoo he loved, and then he takes his gun out.

“No babe, I’m going to kill myself. The police are on their way, I’ll never make it out alive anyway.”

“No!” Daniel shouts. He doesn’t want him to die. He needs to stay alive, he needs to pay for his crimes. _I won’t let him choose that option._ But it is already too late, and Daniel can’t do anything.

Seongwoo had already taken his decision. His story would end here, right now.

“It was a pleasure, Daniel.”

The detonation echoes in the neighborhood and the sirens of the police is heard from afar, while Daniel sobs, covered in the blood of his first love.


	2. epilogue

"Any news of Daniel ?" asks Minhyun, sipping his coffee. 

“Oh yeah, apparently he’s in Thailand. He sent me a text yesterday. I hope he’s doing fine…,” Sungwoon says, visibly worried.

After Jaehwan’s and Seongwoo’s death, Daniel wasn't the same. He had quit his job and would lock himself in his room all day. He wouldn’t eat and barely slept: he was honestly a mess. One day, Minhyun and Jonghyun came to his place, and _God knows how_ but they found the right words and slowly, Daniel became himself again. He was still grieving and sometimes would not talk to anyone for days, but he started to pick himself up.

He is not ready to come back to the police station. He doesn't know if he ever will. The place, the job of policeman itself, gives him anxiety and he doesn’t want to do it anymore. For a couple of weeks, he decided to help his mother at the convenience store she worked at, but it was not enough. Daniel needed a new start, and that is how came the idea of going around the world.  Though his friends and ex-colleagues weren’t very fond of the idea (considering he still has random panic attacks), they knew it would be the only way for him to move on.

It now has been a month since he left Seoul. Daniel has already visited Japan, China, Vietnam and Cambodia, and is currently in Thailand. He doesn’t text his friends a lot, but he looks like he is having a great time, and everyone in the police station is happy to know that.

“Everyone, everyone!!” suddenly calls an over-excited Minki, putting his phone in everyone’s face. “Daniel is going to facetime me, come say hello!!”

No one needs to be told twice. All the policemen rush to Minki’s side, their eyes glued to the screen, waiting for Daniel’s face to appear.

“Dan!” screams Minki.

Daniel has slightly changed since the last time they saw him. His hair is longer but he still looks as handsome as ever, and his eyes look bright, full of hope and happiness. 

_“Hi! Wow, I didn’t expect everyone to be here,”_   he laughs when he sees his ex-colleagues fighting over who gets to talk to him first.

“We miss you!” shouts Sungwoon.

_“I miss you all too! It’s too bad we can’t be here together; this place is insanely beautiful.”_

“Where are you right now? Still in Bangkok?” asks Dongho.

_“No, I’m in Phuket. It’s very relaxing and I’m thinking about staying here for a while. I met someone who can give me a job and a place.”_

“Oooh, a job in what?”

_“In… A farm. I know, it doesn’t sound very exciting, but I really want to stay in Phuket.”_

“It’s fine,” smiles Jonghyun. “As long as you’re happy, we’re happy.”

“Yes!” adds Minki. “But come see us for Christmas, okay?”

“ _Don’t worry, I promised my mom I’d go back to Seoul in December. I have to go now, I'm meeting someone and - God Sungwoon stop making that face, I am not dating anyone -, but it was nice talking to you all. Take care, everyone, I’ll facetime you again! Bye.”_

“Byeeeee!” The policemen all shout in unison as they watch the screen turning black.

It was short but nice. Daniel looks happy and that is all that matters for the moment. The friends all look at each other, big smiles plastered on their faces. They know Daniel is okay and that he will be okay. Daniel will know how to move on, just like they knew how to move on. Jaehwan and Seongwoo's stories didn't end well but they will make sure Daniel's does. Yeah, Daniel deserves it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's the small epilogue! it's definitely not as dark as the story itself and ends on a rather good note, but after everything Daniel went through that's what he deserved.
> 
> i'm thinking about writing a special chapter where we would see how seongwoo planned everything etc but i don't know when i'll post it!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this story and that this epilogue made you smile a bit, and please leave comments and kudos they are always very appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it and please leave kudos and comments, they are always appreciated! + i might write an epilogue if people want to :)


End file.
